


Thank you, Mr. Fireman

by Mythicalflow



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Bathroom Sex, College-aged! Link, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Firefighter! Rhett, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Nothing slow about this burn, Rhett sacrifices his beans, Rimming, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalflow/pseuds/Mythicalflow
Summary: Link was in a car accident, and was saved by an unknown firefighter. He goes to thank him with cookies, but ends up giving him much more than that.





	1. Thank you, Mr. Fireman

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight porn, ladies and gentleman. Enjoy!

Link was standing on the sidewalk in front of the Buies Creek Fire Department holding a plate of freshly baked peanut butter cookies. Three weeks ago he was driving home from college, when, out of nowhere, a red pickup truck t-boned him at the intersection five miles from his house. Link managed, with luck, to escape the accident with only minor injuries: whiplash, a broken nose, a few cuts and bruises on his forehead. However, he was knocked unconscious. If it wasn’t for an impossibly tall, bearded fireman, he may not have made it out of the crash alive, what with the fire and all. Link didn’t know his name, but he did remember the aforementioned details and a strong brow accompanied by fierce grey eyes. Everything else was too foggy. S_urely he would be here_, Link thought.

Link wanted to say thank you, and a plate of cookies his mother made (with his help, mind you) seemed like a nice gesture. He walked inside, walking up to the older lady occupying the front desk. She was tapping a pencil, staring down at her Sudoku book. Link cleared his throat, causing her to look up.

“Excuse me ma’am,” Link smiled kindly, “I was looking for someone. Thought maybe you could help.”

“Sure, shug. Who ya lookin’ for?” She folded her hands neatly, leaning forward.

“Um, I’m not really sure of his name. He’s tall, got a beard, grey eyes. He saved me. I wanted to thank him.” Link held up the cookies, as if that would be explanation enough.

“That would be Rhett McLaughlin. He should be out at the fire trucks. Just go out the door you came in, you’ll see.” She gave Link a toothy grin.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Link turned, making his way outside. He walked over to the trucks, going inside the garage, feeling a slight, sudden nervousness. Images of the fireman, or Rhett, flashed quickly in his mind. The same images that had been plaguing him since the accident. Behind the truck, on the far end of the department, was a makeshift gym. There were a few weight training benches, odd dumbbells lying around, a few treadmills. Link was overcome with the musky smell of large men working out, exposed biceps and abs consuming his vision. He stood there, suddenly aware of how small he was, how young he was. He felt like a cub stepping into the lion’s den.

Link had to remind himself that he was not here to oogle the firemen. But he was here to thank one.

“Excuse me,” Link squeaked out. No one responded. He tried again, this time louder, deeper, “Excuse me.”

One older fireman seemed to take pity on him, responding with a grunt and a “What’s up, son?”

“Uh, is Mr. McLaughlin around?” The formality caused a few men to laugh.

“Mr. McLaughlin, ha. Yeah, he is in the kitchen. Down the hall, the second door on the right.” The man went back to lifting.

Once again, Link followed the instructions given, wondering why he was going through all this trouble to thank someone who had likely forgotten about him. When he got to the shut kitchen door, he was greeted with the sound of a deep baritone voice singing with a nice country twang. Link recognized the song by the great Merle Haggard. He thought about knocking, but decided against it, opening the door instead.

Inside was Rhett McLaughlin. Shirtless, wearing bunker pants, the red straps dangling by his hips. He moved around the kitchen in boots, a kitchen towel thrown across his shoulder. A delicious smell filled Link’s nostrils. This was definitely the man who saved him, and, _gosh_, he looked like a freakin’ god to Link. Rhett’s pants sat low on his hips, giving Link a view of the deep V lines he possessed. Link thought of a few other ways he might say thank you to the fireman in front of him and none involved the cookies in his hands.

“...help you, kid.” Rhett said.

The words took Link out of his dirty daydream, but he could only stand there stupidly, staring, grip tightening on the plate in both his hands.

“Hello?” Rhett tried again, with a knowing smirk. He planted his palms on the island separating them from each other. Link took note of how the move highlighted Rhett’s big biceps and strong shoulders.

“Hi,” Link moved forward, realizing too late that he should stop staring, “are you Mr. McLaughlin?”

Rhett gave a booming laugh, “No way, that’s my father. You can call me Rhett. Whatcha got there,…?” Rhett was waiting for Link to fill him in on his name.

“Cookies. I mean Link. My name is Link, I’ve got cookies.” Link fumbled with his words. _Get it together, Neal._

Rhett eyed the cookies in Link’s hand, then looked Link in the eyes. _Those are them, those are definitely the eyes I remember._

“Those for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Rhett smirked. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

“My mom made them, I wanted to thank you for saving me. I wasn’t sure if you would remember, but…”

“Three weeks ago, on Elm St. Yeah, I remember. No need to thank me, Link. Just doing my job.” Rhett interjected. He moved back to the stove, removing a pot and pouring what seemed to be baked beans into a bowl. The seemingly simple movement caused the muscles to ripple in his back. Link watched in torturous silence before Rhett spoke.

“How old are ya, kid?”

“Ni-nineteen.” Link responded, wondering why that was relevant.

“How ‘bout that?” Rhett chuckled as he moved around the island, sitting down his bowl of beans. He got into Link’s space, taking the cookies, unwrapping them before he put half of one in his mouth. Towering over Link, Rhett let out a sinful moan. “Man, these are good. Thank your mama for me, will ya?”

“Yeah, of course.” Link gawked at Rhett, the moan still ringing in his ears.

Rhett sat the plate of cookies down beside his beans then walked over to the kitchen door. He closed it, sliding the lock into place. Link gulped.

“You know, I ‘preciate the cookies, I do, but I was thinkin’ there was something else you could do for me, ya know? To show your gratitude and all.” Rhett backed Link into the edge of the counter.

“Anything.” Link whispered.

“Anything, huh?” Rhett smiled, cupping Link’s left cheek with a large hand. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Link’s lips.

Link whimpered, his knees going weak. Thankfully, there was a strong fireman there to steady him with a hand on his tiny waist. Rhett continued to devour his mouth, sliding his tongue into Link’s mouth, tasting every bit he could reach. Link tasted his mama’s peanut butter cookies on Rhett’s tongue, which made him moan shamefully. Rhett pulled back, speaking against Link’s lips.

“Good lord, kid. You always this responsive?” Rhett ran his thumb across Link’s swollen bottom lip.

“I don’t know. I have never done this before.” Link blushed at the admission.

Rhett groaned, “You sayin’ you’re a virgin?” Rhett’s eyes bore into Link’s, looking for the honest truth.

Link nodded, resting his forehead on Rhett’s naked chest, embarrassed.

“Goddamn, this is my lucky fuckin’ day.” Rhett lifted Link’s head with a finger on his chin. “Look at me, Link.”

Link obeyed, his innocent blue eyes glued to Rhett’s grey ones.

“You want this? You okay with me touching you...?” Rhett leaned down to whisper against Link’s ear, “Fuckin’ you?”

Link nodded enthusiastically.

“I need to hear it.” Rhett rubbed his nose against Link’s.

“Yes, sir...please,” Link added for good measure.

“Mmmm. That sounds real nice.” Rhett’s praise made Link bold. He slid down Rhett’s body, going to his knees. He reached to undo Rhett’s pants with shaking hands, trying to remember what he had seen from what little porn he had watched. As he pulled Rhett’s pants down, Rhett’s cock sprang free, nearly smacking Link in the face. _Gosh, that’s big._ He looked up at Rhett, asking for direction with his eyes. Rhett understood, placing a hand on Link’s head and guiding himself into the boy’s waiting mouth. Link took every inch, all the way until his nose was buried in the hair trailing from Rhett’s belly button. Link looked up as Rhett threw his head back in pure pleasure.

“You can’t be real. I have gotta be dreamin’,” Rhett continued to guide Link’s head up and down his dick. With every downward bob, Link took all that he was given, not once gagging. It felt right, like he was made to do this.

Link pulled off of Rhett and said, “You taste so good. I don’t wanna stop.”

“I am sorry, sweetheart, but unless you want this to be over real soon, you’re gonna have to.” Rhett pulled Link up by his armpits until he was steady on his feet. He pulled the brunet’s shirt off and made quick work of his pants and shoes. Rhett stood back, leaving Link naked and hard, admiring his handiwork. Rhett was still in his pants and boots, cock jutting out of his open fly. He reached down to squeeze his dick, a bead of precum forming at the tip. Link was on fire, silently begging Rhett to put him out.

“Look at you, baby boy. A fuckin’ gift from heaven.” Rhett continued to stroke himself, staring at Link like a starving man, grey eyes now black with lust. Link didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there, shivering under Rhett’s attention. Thankfully, Rhett was there to guide him. “Turn around. Bend over the counter for me.”

Link did as he was told, the cold granite causing goosebumps to form all over his body. He waited as Rhett left him there while he grabbed something out of one of the cabinets. As Rhett made his way back to Link, he sat a bottle of olive oil at Link’s head. Link could only guess what it was for. Suddenly, he felt Rhett’s hands on his back, rubbing, soothing the tension Link held there as he waited for what was next. Rhett laid himself on top of Link, his cock pushing into Link’s lower back. He moved his mouth to Link’s ear.

“I am gonna get you nice and ready for me, baby boy.” Rhett moved his hand down Link’s tight stomach, finding his sizable cock. Link moaned at the touch and ground himself back against Rhett. “You see that bottle right there?” Rhett gestured to the olive oil.

Link nodded, still moaning.

“I’m gonna get on my knees for you, eat that tight little hole until you're beggin’ for more,” Rhett tightened his grip on Link’s cock, “and then I’m gonna lather myself with that oil and slide inside of your virgin ass. Does that sound good to you?”

“Oh gosh! Yes, sir.” Link wanted whatever Rhett was going to give to him.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute, kid.” And with that Rhett got to his knees, doing exactly what he promised. He used both his thumbs to pull Link’s cheeks apart, exposing his pink hole. Rhett blew warm air across it, before diving in, wasting no time before shoving his tongue inside. Link went stupid with it, babbling ‘thank yous’, not knowing how else to let Rhett know he was loving every second of what was happening to him. Rhett continued to eat Link out, closing his lips around Link’s hole and sucking.

“Fuck, Rhett.” The use of Rhett’s name earned Link a hard slap on the ass and a grunt against his hole. Rhett got up and grabbed the oil, drenching his fingers. He teased Link’s hole with two, then pushed them both inside.

“You’re so tight, baby boy. Do you think you can handle me?” Rhett slapped his cock against Link’s ass cheek, leaving smears of precum.

“I can, I swear. Please, please, please.” Link arched his back, pushing back onto Rhett’s fingers.

With that, Rhett removed them and placed his cock at Link’s entrance. He pushed inside, slowly, stopping to give Link a chance to breathe when he needed it. Link opened up for him with every slow, sensual thrust. Rhett took his time, made sure he was real gentle with Link… until Link begged for more.

“I-I think I need more.” Link said, sounding unsure of himself.

Rhett reached out to grab Link’s hair, pulling him up and against his front side, still moving slowly. In. Out. In. Out. Eventually he pulled out, spinning Link around and kissing him passionately. “Go lay down on the kitchen table, baby.”

Link did, his knees immediately going up, spreading himself open to let Rhett between his legs. Rhett pushed back inside, gave one, two more slow thrusts and then, without warning, slammed into Link hard, causing the kitchen table to slide against the floor.

“Oh my gosh, fuck, fuck, Rhett.” Link's hands went to his own hair, pulling.

“Is that what you needed? Huh?” Rhett braced his hands behind Link’s knees, fucking him brutally.

“Yes!” Link practically screamed, just then wondering if the other firemen could hear them. He began to feel an unfamiliar pressure in his stomach, signally that his just might cum untouched. Rhett continued to fuck into him, grunting, turning red from his neck up, giving Link everything he had, hitting the boy’s prostate with every hard thrust. “Oh my god, oh my god!” Link knew it was about to happen. And then it did. He was cumming, coating his stomach and chest with the biggest load he’d ever seen leave his body.

“That’s it, baby boy. That’s it.” Rhett gave a few more hard pumps and then came himself, deep inside of Link, collapsing down onto him, burying his face into the crook of Link’s neck, breathing hard. They took a moment, coming down from their highs together.

Rhett spoke first, “You know, I don’t let my beans get cold for just anyone.”

Link giggled, wrapping himself around the man on top of him, not wanting to let go.

Rhett removed his head from Link’s neck and looked him in the eyes, sweeping his hair from his forehead. “I know this was a one time ‘thank you’, kid, but it don’t have to be.” He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Link’s pretty lips.

Link smilled wide, gleeful. “Good, because I definitely have more to be thankful for.”


	2. A Show Before Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gives Rhett a show before their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we're making this a multi-chapter fic? I just can't get these two out of my head. Hope you like it! :)

It had been a week since Link lost his virginity to a 42 year old fireman. And, lying there in his dorm room, he still had a stupid grin on his face. Maybe it was inaccurate to say that Link felt like a new person, changed, but he certainly felt different.  _ A 42 year old fireman _ , Link thought to himself as if it was still hard to believe. He let out a laugh for only his ears. It was ridiculous, honestly. He pictured himself on the cover of a cheesy romance novel. Like the ones he would occasionally see on his mother's bedside table, hidden under gossip magazines. Rhett was there, holding him bridal style, shirtless, but in full fireman gear, a fire blazing in the background.  _ So ridiculous _ , Link thought, but it didn't wipe the grin off his face. 

His mind then wandered to the fact that he had had two wet dreams since his encounter with Rhett. That, he was slightly embarrassed by. But images of Rhett fucking into him had occupied every dream. He was a victim of his own mind; it wasn't really his fault.  _ I am still technically a hormonal teenager.  _ And, damn, if that wasn't the hottest thing to Link. He a teenager, Rhett a 42 year old man. An honest to god man. 

Link's phone buzzed loudly on his desk. "Speak of the devil," he said aloud, opening the text message from Rhett. 

_ OMW _

_ Awesome! Let me know when you get here so I can let you in _

_ Will do  _

Link hadn't seen Rhett since he brought the cookies. Once they had straightened up their mess in the kitchen, Rhett walked Link back to his car, telling him to ignore the hoots and hollers they were welcomed with on the way, but also letting Link know how cute he looked when he blushed. 

"I meant it when I said I wanted to see you again." Rhett had said, leaning down to talk to Link, who was sitting in the front seat of his car. They exchanged numbers with the promise of setting something up. 

And that promise was kept. It was Rhett's idea to meet Link at NC State and take him out for dinner somewhere in Raleigh. What Rhett didn't know was that Link's roommate was out of town, and Link was hoping to get another chance to thank him. The thought made Link twitch down below, aching to be touched by Rhett’s large, rough hands. He wondered if he had time to jerk off. He glanced at his phone figuring he had about 30 minutes before Rhett arrived if he was leaving from Buies Creek.  _ If I do it now, I can last longer later  _ he thought. That’s all it took to convince himself. He set a timer for 20 minutes.  _ That should give me plenty of time. _

He lay back in his bed, tanned skin shimmering underneath the white Christmas lights hung around his dorm room. He was still wearing only his underwear, so he slid those down his skinny legs, letting them pool at his ankles. He closed his eyes, imagining Rhett over him, pretending the hands running over his chest and down his flat stomach weren't his own. While one ventured down to his dick, the other stayed at his chest, pinching and twisting his right nipple. Link had been more sexually adventurous with himself this past week then he had been his whole life. He felt guilty whenever he would jerk off back at home, so it was typically a short, ‘let's get this over with’ experience. But Rhett had awakened something within him, and now he wanted to spend every minute he could working himself up before the finale. However, there was still one thing Link hadn’t tried. He sat up, finding the lotion in his desk drawer, hand still stroking his dick. He pumped more than enough squirts into his hand, then laid back down. 

As Link reached down to slide a lotion-covered finger into his ass, there was a hard knock on the door. Link rushed to pull his boxers up, wiping his hands clean on the side of them.  _ Crap, crap, crap.  _ He grabbed his pillow, using it as a shield as he went to answer the door.

“Hey, kid.” Rhett’s face lit up at the sight of Link. 

“How’d you get here so fast?” Link hugged his pillow tighter to his body. 

Rhett frowned. "I only live about 15 minutes away."

"How'd you get in here? I told you to text me." Link poked his head out the door, looking in both directions, as if he would find answers out there. 

"Just walked in behind a group of students. Thought I would surprise ya." Rhett shrugged. "Got any other questions, Detective Neal?"

There was a moment where no one spoke, giving Rhett time to take in Link's appearance. The frown occupying his face was quickly replaced with what seemed to be his signature smirk. He chuckled quietly to himself. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Rhett asked.

"What? No. I was just getting dressed." Link tried to act natural, but his messy hair and flushed face gave him away. Rhett walked into Link's room, closing the door behind himself. The invasion of space caused Link to walk back and sit on his bed. He made sure his pillow was still covering his lap. 

"You hidin' somethin' under there?" It was Rhett's turn to play detective, questioning Link as he looked down at his lap. 

Link tried to will his erection away, but Rhett's large frame looming over him, inspecting him, only made the situation in his boxers worse. "I-no, I just…"

Rhett reached for the pillow, pulling it away with speed, so Link wouldn't have time to react. And  _ Jesus Christ  _ there his dick was, poking out of the fly of his boxers, red and shiny with lotion. Link flung himself back on his bed groaning in embarrassment and covering his face with the covers. For some reason the fact that his dick was out didn’t bother him, as long as he couldn’t see Rhett still staring at him. Being a hormonal teenage no longer seemed like a plus. 

As Link was hiding in his embarrassment, Rhett got up and pulled Link’s desk chair to the side of the bed, sitting down, taking his jacket off. Link peeked from under the covers to look at Rhett. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered. 

“I wanna watch.” Rhett leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable. 

_ Holy fucking shit.  _

“Wha-what?” Link didn’t think his dick could get as hard as it was at that very moment. He sat up, looking at Rhett in the eyes. “You being serious?”

“Serious as a heart attack. Now, why don’t you take those little boxers off and show me exactly what you were doin’.” Rhett said as he began to unbutton the cuffs of his flannel and roll up the sleeves, exposing his forearms. 

Link thought about it for a moment, then reached down to slide his boxers off unceremoniously. He squirted more lotion on his hand, then laid back against the wall, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. For the second time that night, he moved his hand down his body, sliding his middle finger to his hole. He teased himself with slow circles around the rim, then chanced a look at Rhett.  _ Oh my gosh. _ Rhett’s eyes were glued to where Link’s finger rubbed. Link watched as Rhett’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, nostrils flaring as he breathed harshly through his nose. Link slipped his finger inside, eyes still on Rhett. 

Rhett sat forward on his forearms, trying to get a closer look. Link figured he wasn’t satisfied, though, because Rhett suddenly grabbed his ankle and pulled until Link’s ass was at the edge of the bed. Rhett then pushed both of Link’s thighs toward his chest, exposing him even more. Link moaned at the manhandling, felt like he was there only for Rhett’s pleasure. He loved it, loved the fire Rhett’s hands left on his body. 

Link began to move his finger in and out, not lost on the fact that this was yet another first he was experiencing in Rhett’s presence. Link tried to keep his eyes on Rhett’s face, but began to get drunk on his own pleasure. His eyes closed, head lolling the side. He added another finger, which got a moan from both of them. Just moving his fingers wasn’t enough, so he began to move his body, rolling his hips to meet every push inside. This may be his new favorite thing, being on display for Rhett the way he was. He was only vaguely aware of his dick leaking onto his stomach, too lost in the slide of his fingers, the stretch of his hole. The only sounds in the room were shallow breaths from Rhett and the filthy noises coming from Link until Rhett spoke up. 

“Come sit in my lap, sweetheart.” The gruff in his voice added a nice juxtaposition to the pet name. 

Link moved to do as he was told, straddling Rhett and wrapping his arms around his neck. Rhett smelled real good, clearly putting on a nice cologne for Link. He ran his hands through Rhett’s hair, holding on for dear life. 

“Let me help you out, baby boy.” Rhett reached down and began stroking Link.

“Oh my gosh.” Link pressed his forehead to Rhett’s. He felt so good, relishing in the feeling of his naked body up against Rhett’s clothed one. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes, sir.” Link said breathlessly. 

“God, I love hearin’ you say that.”

“Yeah?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Rhett grabbed Link by the back of his thighs and stood up, wrapping them around his waist. He walked them over to the bed, then turned so that his back was to the wall, sitting down, keeping Link in his lap. He went back to stroking Link’s cock, looking up in awe at Link in the throes of pleasure. 

Link moved his dick in and out of Rhett’s fist, his asshole rubbing against Rhett’s hard cock, still trapped in his rough jeans. He was getting closer, panting harder, holding breaths, then remembering to let them out. 

"There you go, baby boy. Take what you need." Rhett tightened his fist, as Link fucked into it faster. 

Link leaned over Rhett, hands on the wall, “I’m close, I am gonna cum.” 

Rhett quickly sunk down on the bed, moving Link so that he could get his mouth on his cock. As soon as Rhett’s lips touched the head of Link’s cock, he was cumming, yelling Rhett’s name out. Rhett took everything Link gave him, swallowing it down while he massaged his ass. 

“What the crap.” Link looked down, sure that what he was seeing was just another wet dream. 

Rhett pulled off of Link, scooting him back down his body and sitting up. “You taste real good, kid,” Rhett said before kissing him. 

Link shuddered into the kiss, then remembered. “What about you?” He reached down, palming Rhett through his jeans. 

Rhett grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing his palm. “Not right now, baby boy. I can’t quite bounce back like you can.” 

Link pouted in mock sadness. 

“Don’t worry,” Rhett pulled him back in for another kiss, then whispered against his mouth, “I’ve got plans for us later.” 

"We could just order in, you know," Link fell sideways onto the bed, that stupid grin returning to his face. 

Rhett laughed. "No way, kid. I'm taking you out. We're gonna do this the right way." Rhett got up, straightening his clothes. "Come on, get dressed, pretty boy. Let me wine and dine you." 

"You know I can't drink, right?" Link said, getting up, pulling a new pair of boxers from his stack of clean laundry. 

"Right. Fine then... soda and dine you."

Link burst into giggles, as he walked over to his closet to get ready for their date.   
  



	3. Dinner and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett takes Link out for dinner and dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I wanted the sexy goodness that is happening in the next chapter to stand on its on. ;)

“Hope you like oysters.” Rhett said as he began looking over his menu. They were at a raw oyster bar in downtown Raleigh, which wasn’t exactly the first place Link would have chosen, but he seemed to be in the market for trying new things. 

“Never had ‘em, but I know what you’re trying to do. I know they’re an aphrodisiac, Mr. McLaughlin.” Link leaned towards Rhett in a teasing manner. 

Rhett matched Link’s body language and said, “No offense kid, but I don’t think I need to force feed you oysters to get you goin’...incase you forgot what we were doing an hour ago...” Rhett looked up, bringing the tip of his index finger to his mouth as if he was trying to remember a complicated math equation, “… or that one time you gave it up within five minutes of meeting me.” 

“Rhett!” Link blushed fiercely, looking around to see if anyone heard. He tried to prevent a smile from creeping across his face, but failed.

Rhett smirked, going back to the menu, “Either way, they have more than just oysters. You get whatever you want.” 

After taking time to decide what they wanted to eat and being served, Rhett and Link started the slow process of getting to know each other. Link talked at length about his life as a college student, which surely was boring Rhett, but he never once showed it. 

“I’m an engineer major, so I am definitely not looking forward to my finals next week.” Link said as he picked the tomatoes off his salad. 

“So the year’s almost over? Will you be going back home for the summer?” Rhett asked, watching Link. 

“Uhh, yeah. My mom would probably kill me if I didn’t.” 

“Mama’s boy?” Rhett smiled over at Link after shoving his mouth full of food. 

“Yeah,” Link said with a chuckle, “you could say that.” 

“Does she know?” 

Link looked up at Rhett, eyes looking for understanding. “Know what?”

“‘bout you being gay.” Rhett busied himself with squeezing lemon juice on his oyster. 

“I’m not gay.” Link said, shaking his head. 

“No?” Rhett looked up, brows knitted together. 

“Bisexual, I guess. And no, she doesn’t know. At least not about the boys I’ve kissed, and certainly not about you.” Link’s eyes scanned the restaurant, not sure if he wanted to have this conversation. 

“Hey, look ‘ere.” Rhett searched for Link’s eyes, only speaking again once he found them,”We don’t have to talk about it, but if it makes you feel better I didn’t come out ‘til I was 29. I mean, I don’t suggest waitin’ that long, but take your time.” Rhett wiped his hands clean with his napkin and then offered one to Link. 

“Thanks, Rhett.” Link reached across the table to grab the older man’s hand. Rhett took it without hesitation, squeezing reassuringly. 

Rhett and Link continued their conversation after a short period of eating. Link learned that Rhett became a volunteer firefighter right out of high school. Over the years, he had worked his way up to battalion chief at the department. He told Link that he hoped to be fire chief one day. While telling Link about his life, Rhett mentioned past partners in a vague manner that left Link wondering, wanting to ask questions, but he ultimately decided it was better to save the heavy conversations for another day. He was having a good time with Rhett and wanted to keep it that way. 

Rhett was telling Link a riveting story about rescuing a cat from a tree, when their waiter interrupted them with the check. 

“Here you are, sir.” The waiter laid the check in front of Rhett. “No rush, and I hope you and your son enjoy your night.” As he walked away, Link buried his face in his arms on the table, groaning an embarrassed “Oh my god.”

Rhett’s laugh carried all through the restaurant. 

Link looked up, red as the tomatoes that sat in a napkin on the table, and exclaimed, “We don’t even look alike!” 

“No, but you are welcome to call me daddy if ya wanna.” Rhett winked at Link, which caused the younger boy’s face to redden even more. Link could only reach for his water and finish off the glass in a desperate attempt to cool down. 

“You ever been to a gay bar?” Rhett’s eyes sparkled as he asked the question. 

“We have those here?” Link said with honest sincerity. 

Rhett laughed. “Yeah, kid. Let’s go.” 

***

They walked past the bouncer, Link sporting a large black X on his hand. He could feel the bass of the club music traveling from the soles of his feet to the top of his head, pounding in his stomach. He was unable to stay still as he hung off Rhett’s arm, who was pulling him towards the bar. Once there, Rhett ordered himself a drink as Link stood behind him, taking in the sights of the dance floor. Hot people everywhere, rubbing on each, dancing alone, just beautiful people having the time of their life. Link was sure he had never been in a room full of so many LGBTQ+ people, and it was magical. He didn’t necessarily feel like an outcast in other places, but here, he felt especially in his environment. 

Rhett turned around with a drink in hand and wrapped his arm around Link’s waist. He leaned down to speak in Link’s ear. “What do ya think?”

Link, still looking out at the dance floor, beamed brightly and yelled, “I love it!” He started to move his body more in time to the music, but stayed by Rhett’s side. A new song started, and Link immediately reacted. 

Rhett, noticing the change, pushed Link gently towards the dance floor and asked, “Why don’t you go dance for me?” 

Link, not sure of himself, hesitated, but let the music pull him towards where he wished to be. 

_ I don’t wanna be alone tonight _

Link turned, walking backwards onto the dance floor, never taking his eyes off Rhett, who took a swig of his whisky neat, watching Link with a predatory gaze, eyes heavy. He let himself bump into the dancing bodies, until he finally turned, finding the middle of the dance floor. Feeling brave, he let the music take over his body. If you would have asked him last week if he would be dancing in the middle of a crowded gay club for the pure sake of pleasing, enticing a grown man, he would have blushed, laughed, and called you crazy. But Rhett had that effect on him, making him do things he never would. Never. 

_ I’m still thinking ‘bout the things you do _

Link was getting lost in the beat of the song when he suddenly felt a presence behind him, and if the man’s large size didn’t give him away, it was the familiar smell of cologne, wooden notes with a hint of smoke. Rhett pressed himself to the back of Link, moving his body in time with Link’s, swaying side to side. Rhett’s rhythm impressed Link; he wouldn’t have pegged the firefighter from Buies Creek as a dancer, but here they were, grinding against each other like no one was watching. And if someone was, Link didn’t care, it didn’t matter here. 

_ Can you light the fire?  _

_ I need somebody who can take control _

And Rhett did just that, not for the first time. He took control, hands going to Link’s hips, moving them with his own, letting Link feel him. Link put his arms behind Rhett’s neck, causing his shirt to ride up. Rhett slid one hand up Link’s bare stomach and under his shirt, climbing towards his nipples, able to graze both with one huge hand. Link’s body caught fire, most of the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He began to feel dizzy as Rhett’s hand made its way, torturously slow, back down his stomach, stopping at the edge of his pants. Rhett kept his hand there, using it to keep Link close to him. 

_ Look what you made me do, I’m with somebody new _

_ Ooh, baby, baby, I’m dancing with a stranger _

They moved together as one, breathing heavy, until Rhett leaned down, speaking loud enough into Link’s ear for him to understand, "I wanna take you home with me.” 

Link smiled, nodding at Rhett's words, but continued to dance. 

Rhett kept his lips to Link’s ear, pulling Link’s hips to grind harder, and growled, “Now.” Rhett clasped Link’s hand in his own and pulled him towards the door, maneuvering them through hot, dancing bodies. Once outside, the cool air made Link shiver, the instant change in temperature giving him goosebumps. They made their way to Rhett’s truck, not speaking. Rhett was clearly on a mission, and Link did not want to interrupt his plan of action. He just watched, now sitting in the passenger side of the truck, as Rhett drove off and thought about how good it felt to be by Rhett’s side, to be Rhett’s, and he hoped it would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments! I have the next few chapters planned out, but if anyone has a suggestion or request for a situation they would like Firefighter!Rhett and College!Link in, let me know! 
> 
> Please keep commenting, regardless. I love hearing from everyone! :)


	4. A Steamy Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett decides he wants to take his time with Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. Keep them coming! :)

The warm light from the parking lot was the only source of light in Rhett’s studio apartment. Heavy rain was hitting the industrial windows, casting moving shadows across the walls, creating the only sound other than the soft pants coming from Link as he pushed Rhett against the counter, pulling roughly at his damp hair, pressing his own body hard into the man in front of him. Rhett indulged him, matched every bit of passion, until Link’s hands went to Rhett’s belt buckle. 

Rhett put his hands on Link’s to stop their sudden movement. “Hey, hey. Slow down,” Rhett said barely above a whisper. He pulled Link’s face up to his, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. He stood straight, putting distance between them and continued, “We’ve shown we’re good when we’re in a rush…,” Rhett caressed Link’s hair, causing Link’s eyes to fall shut, “...let’s see what we can do when we take our time.” 

“I thought you were in a hurry...ya know, back at the bar.” Link gave Rhett a sly smile.

“I was, but...god, Link...,” Rhett let out a breath he seemed to be holding in, “I wanna take care of you.”

“Take care of me?” Link’s demeanor changed with Rhett’s tone, like he had been slapped in the face with Rhett’s honesty.

“Yeah. Can we take a shower? I wanna get you nice and clean, make you feel good.” Rhett continued to stroke Link’s hair. 

“I’d like that.” 

"Just gimme a minute, alright? Make yourself at home. I'll yell when I'm ready for ya."

Link stood there as he watched Rhett go into what he could only assume was the bathroom. He started walking around Rhett’s apartment, not really taking in his surroundings. The movement was a cure for the anxiousness that was suddenly building up in him. He was glad Rhett wanted to take his time with him, to go a little slower, but there was a certain vulnerability that came with that. Up to this point, they had moved so fast, so sudden, Link didn’t have time to give too much thought to it. Not that he was complaining. He wasn’t sure if he would have been able to do the things he had with Rhett if it wasn’t for the man acting as a guide, an usher. Rhett seemed to have a keen ability to lead Link in the right direction, to get what he wanted from Link. _ Or to give me what I want. _Link couldn’t help but trust the man, feel like Rhett knew what was best for him, for them. 

Link was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of Rhett calling for him. Without delay, he walked toward the voice. As he approached the threshold, he was welcomed with the sight of Rhett, standing in the middle of the bathroom, naked with a towel wrapped low on his hips. His golden skin shimmered under the _ insane _ amount of candles lit and placed on every available surface Rhett could find. The shadows of his strong, impressive body were highlighted by the flickering flames. _ Beautiful. _Link thought, but couldn’t help himself when he asked, “Do we need a burn permit? This seems hazardous.” 

Rhett shook his head and laughed, eyes glimmering as he made his way to Link, moving the smaller man in front of him, so that his back was pressing against his chest. He looked at the blue eyes staring at him in the mirror. Rhett grabbed the hem of Link’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Link watched through the mirror as Rhett undressed him, wrapping his large arms around Link’s middle and unbuttoning his pants. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe. I’m trained to handle...,” Rhett paused at Link’s zipper and squeezed the bulge lying against Link’s upper thigh, “..._ situations _ like this.” Rhett finished with a smile as Link whimpered. He carried on with removing Link’s shoes and socks then pulled his camo briefs and pants off his legs. Rhett turned Link so that now he was leaning back against the counter, then looked up at Link from his place at the younger’s feet. 

Without thinking, Link ran his hand through Rhett’s hair, mirroring the way Rhett was caressing his earlier. He watched as Rhett’s eyes seemed to roll back into his head, hands coming up to grab at Link’s bare ass. Link give the long hair a rough tug, living for the groan Rhett let out. The groan that made Link stand a little taller with his shoulders back. He dropped his hand, though, not sure what to do with the power that rushed through him. _ That was…wow. _

Rhett’s eyes slowly opened, now a little darker. He moved his head towards Link’s cock, which was standing up, rigid in front of Rhett’s face. Link’s legs almost gave out when Rhett licked a slow stipe from Link’s balls to the head of his cock, making a point to look Link in the eyes as he let the tip of his tongue collect the precum that was forming. 

“_Rhett.” God he looks good on his knees. _But Rhett didn’t stay there for much longer. He got up, moved to the shower and turned it on, staying a moment to make sure the water temperature was just right. He turned back towards Link, dropping his towel, and beckoned for Link to follow him inside. 

The shower was much larger than any Link had seen. It had two showerheads on either side, their streams meeting in the middle. There was a tiled bench along the back wall large enough that Link could probably lay down on it if he wanted. Link walked inside, placing himself under the hot water, his cock grazing Rhett’s as they faced each other. 

For awhile they just stood there, letting the water run over their bodies as they touched, explored. Link placed his hand on Rhett’s sternum and followed the natural line down his torso, appreciating where Rhett was hard, but loving the places where he was soft. He pressed into the soft part of Rhett’s stomach, right above his pubic hair, which caused Rhett to teeter, place his hands in Link’s hair, and pull him into an open mouthed kiss. While kissing, he felt Rhett reach behind him. When his hands returned to Link’s hair, he began massaging shampoo into his scalp, using the tips of his fingers to scratch at Link until he was moaning a soft “that feels good.” Link held onto Rhett’s hips as Rhett dipped his head back under the stream, helping the water to rinse the shampoo from Link’s hair. 

“You deserve to be worshipped, Link.” Rhett walked around the other side of the brunet and pumped body wash into his hand. From behind, he lathered up Link's body using both hands, running them across his chest, down the dip of his abs, over his belly button. He went as far as the base of Link's cock before making his way back up. “Let me worship you.” 

Link’s stomach tightened at Rhett’s words, “Whatever you want, sir.”

“No, baby. None of that tonight. Just call me by my name,” Rhett placed a soft kiss on Link’s cheek, then ran his hand down the spine of Link’s back, “I’m here for you.” His hand made its way between Link’s cheeks. He rubbed his soapy fingers against Link’s hole as he reached around and stroked his cock with the other hand. The tip of his middle finger teased at Link’s opening, barely pushing inside, working around the puckered rim. Link looked down, watched as Rhett’s hand glided over his cock. It was mesmerizing to watch, to take in the ministrations of a hand that was so much larger than his own. 

Rhett removed his fingers from Link, guiding him by the hips to sit down on the bench. The tall man sank to his knees and placed each of Link’s legs over his shoulders. He kissed and sucked his way down Link’s inner thighs until he arrived at his cock, taking it into his mouth once again. Rhett didn’t quite have the same ability as Link did when it came to giving head, but that didn’t make it any less enjoyable for Link. He let his head rest on the wall of the shower as Rhett bobbed in a steady rhythm. The steam from the shower made the air thick, making it difficult for Link to breath. The slight lightheadedness only added to his pleasure, however. Rhett’s tongue licked at the underside of Link, then swirled around his head, remained in constant motion as he began to work faster on Link. 

“I’m g-gonna cum,” Link warned, and while he thought Rhett might pull off, he instead took the boy deeper and pushed his middle finger inside of him until his knuckle prevented him from going any further. Link’s whole body left the bench, his hands gripping the edge, his heels grinding into Rhett’s back, as he thrust into Rhett’s throat and came for the second time that night. Rhett moaned around him, lingering until Link finished giving him what he wanted: the reward for his worship. The reward that he swallowed down, that remained on his tongue as it was pushed inside of Link’s waiting mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew buddy. This date night is turning into a marathon. There are more sexy things to come. Hopefully one of those sexy things being Rhett...poor thing. The next chapter will be here very soon!


	5. Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link's date night comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby" by Cigarettes After Sex was my inspiration for this chapter. I imagined it as the song Rhett plays while they make love. Give it a listen as you read!

Link stood in the middle of Rhett’s bathroom, illuminated by half burnt candles, while Rhett dried him off with a large gray towel. Link let himself get lost in the sensation, let his body be moved and manipulated by Rhett’s hands. He had gone soft after he came in Rhett’s mouth, but, with every poke and prod of the fireman’s hard cock against his skin, he twitched in anticipation.

“You’re so perfect, kid.” Rhett ran the towel up Link’s back. 

And even after everything they had done that night, Link blushed. 

When Rhett was satisfied that Link was dry enough, he lifted him bridal style and carried him out of the bathroom and to his bed. He laid Link out across his white comforter, standing at the side, his eyes roaming over Link’s small body. Link momentarily thought about how ridiculous this could seem, but with Rhett it didn’t seem ridiculous at all. It wasn’t cheesy, it wasn’t cliche, it was right. It felt honest and real. Like he really was being taken care of. Rhett sauntered over to his phone. Music suddenly filled the apartment, loud, but not so loud that Link couldn’t hear himself or Rhett speaking. 

As Rhett made his way back to Link, the teen’s eyes were drinking him in, paying close attention to the way his large, hard cock bounced with every step. Rhett got on the bed and crawled to Link until he was above him, his large body framing the small one beneath him. When the vocals of the song began Rhett brought his lips down to Link’s, kissing him slow and soft. He broke the kiss to get a handful of lube from his bedside table, then reached down between their bodies to get his cock slick and Link’s hole wet. Rhett wasted no time to push into Link, both men sighing with the sensation, welcoming the feeling they felt a week earlier. However, it wasn’t quite the same. 

Instead of getting the quick, aggressive snap of Rhett’s hips, Link was given a steady thrust, Rhett asking how it felt, wanting to know if it was good to have him move nice and slow inside of his baby boy. There was no manhandling. No commanding. Only asking, looking for permission.  _ He’s not taking, he’s giving _ , Link thought. And  _ shit  _ this was better. As was Rhett’s sloppy kisses on Link’s long neck. Link could only hold on, arms and legs wrapped around the man above him. Eventually Rhett kissed his way back to Link’s face, dragging his lips and tongue along his jaw, cheeks, and lips. 

“You are  _ so _ beautiful.” Rhett’s face looked pained, like he was desperate for Link to understand. 

Link let out a soft breath, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. This was different. Rhett’s eyes weren’t filled with hunger or lust, but something else that Link couldn’t quite place. The eye contact was intense, the gentle movements were intense, Rhett’s words were intense, so Link closed his eyes, squeezing them tight. He felt Rhett’s thumb rub at his cheek, like he was wiping at something. 

“Can I see those blue eyes, sweetheart?” 

Link opened them, and felt a tear fall from one eye, then the other.  _ Where did that come from?  _

“You okay?” Rhett looked concerned, and slowed his thrusts even more. 

“Yeah, I just…”  _ Just what?  _ Link wasn’t sure why he was crying. Maybe it was the music. 

“You wanna stop? We can, just talk to me.” Rhett started to pull out, but Link wouldn’t allow it. 

“No, please. You feel so good, Rhett. It’s just... a lot.” Link wrapped himself around the larger man and begged, “Please don’t stop.”

Rhett let his forehead rest against Link’s, holding his gaze. “Link, I think I lo-”

Thinking Rhett was going to protest further, Link said, “Please, Rhett. Please keep goin’. I swear I’m okay.” 

Rhett obeyed, not bothering to finish whatever he was about to say. Link didn’t bother with holding back the tears either. He let them fall freely, mingling with the sweat covering his body. The harder Link’s tears fell, the tighter Rhett held him, the longer he took to pull out and push back in. He was dragging his cock along Link’s prostate, milking it, threatening to make Link come untouched for the second time with Rhett deep inside him. Link’s whole body began to tremble, the worst of it happening where his thighs met the rest of him. His face scrunched up, brows coming together, mouth slipping open. He was so close, just needed…

“Come for me, baby boy.” Rhett’s only command of the night, soft as it was, pushed Link over, causing him to spill over his stomach, some getting in Rhett’s chest hair, a little on his beard. It was earth shattering, mind blowing, so fucking perfect. Rhett stilled, but his cock remained in Link. 

“How do you keep doing that?” Link panted, grinning like a fool. 

“Mmmm, it’s your body, kid,” Rhett moved them so that he was spooning Link while still inside him. “Your perfect, tight, little body.” Rhett rubbed at Link’s thighs, starting to move again. He put his lips to Link’s ear and whispered, “It was made for my cock.”

Link moaned, slightly sore, but not mad about the feel of Rhett still pushing into him. He let his head fall back onto Rhett’s shoulder. 

“Can I keep fuckin’ you like this?”

“Yes.”  _ Like I would say no.  _ “How have you not cum yet? Should I be offended?” Link asked, maybe a little delirious from the pleasure he just experienced. 

Rhett chuckled, which Link decided he loved: Rhett inside of him and laughing. “I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of.”

“You’ve made me cum three times in the last 24 hours. You deserve an award for how well you have taken care of me. Do they give out Nobel prizes for that?” Link let himself laugh at his own attempt at a joke, then Rhett hit a good spot, and he got serious real quick. There was a slight edge of pain with every thrust, but Link loved it. It was a reminder of everything Rhett had done to him that night. He wanted to feel more. He twisted his upper body towards the other man and breathed out, “Take what you want, Rhett. You’ve earned it.”  _ He deserves it.  _

And Rhett didn’t have to be told twice. He kissed each of Link’s puffy, tear-stained eyes, then began taking Link with more force. He murmured praises against Link’s temple, nuzzling into his soft hair, frantically moving his hands to random places on Link’s body, like he wasn’t sure where he wanted to touch the most. Link was drifting, felt like he was floating. His body was exhausted, the crying had drained him mentally, but he had never felt more relaxed, more at peace wrapped in Rhett’s arms while he was fucked, no,  _ made love to _ . A short moment later, Rhett cupped Link’s face and brought their lips together, groaning into Link’s mouth as his orgasm suddenly hit him. 

“Fuck, baby...  _ god,  _ Link,” Rhett babbled as he snapped his hips with every spurt of cum.

Link relished in the feeling of Rhett filling him up and holding him tighter. They laid there together, tangled around each other, Rhett softening inside Link as he came down from his orgasm. The last thing he remembered was Rhett pulling out of him and covering them with the soft comforter before he drifted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more from Rhett's perspective. I am excited to share his feelings about their relationship! And again, thank you for kudos and comments. :)


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett reflects on the unconventional and fast-moving relationship he has found himself in. Also, slutty Link makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :) Your comments give me life and keep me motivated to write. Also, I am always open to suggestions and ideas for upcoming chapters!

Rhett awoke the next morning at 6:15 a.m. He untangled himself from the warm body next to him and went about his typical morning routine. He showered (this time with the full intent of getting clean) and made a quick breakfast burrito, which he scarfed down with enthusiasm, needing to refuel after all the energy he expended the night before. He then sat down in the overstuffed armchair adjacent to his bed with a cup of tea. He needed to process. 

Rhett wouldn’t say that he made a habit out of sleeping with men that he had only just met, but fucking strangers was not new to him. Since coming out 13 years ago, Rhett had his fair share of one night stands and hook ups (especially in the early days), a few short-lived relationships here and there. While he had no problem giving his body to other men, it had always been difficult to give them his heart. 

Making love to strangers, a nineteen year old stranger to be exact, was very new. And maybe it was wrong to think of Link as a stranger, but he still felt like there was much to be learned, knowledge to be shared and given. To think he almost told the kid he loved him. _ I made him cry for god's sake. _Rhett lingered on that thought, realizing that they should probably have a conversation about that. 

_ What does that say about me? Fallin’ for a fuckin’ teenager. _But man, Link was something real special. 

Rhett stood up, in only his jeans and work boots, and took in the sight of the beauty in his bed. _ So innocent_, he thought, but not as innocent as the boy who had stood there in the station kitchen, holding a plate of cookies. Rhett reflected on how he had been the cause of that, and he wasn’t sure if he should feel proud or guilty. In such a short time, he had already impacted the kid so much. He was slowly searing himself onto Link’s skin, and Link was welcoming the pain. No questions asked. Rhett wasn’t blind to the influence and power he had. It was scary, slightly exhilarating. 

At the time of their first meeting, Rhett wanted to take what he had craved, wanted to bend Link over that counter, fuck him on the kitchen table. He was thinking with the wrong head. He wanted to make sure Link wanted it too, but he was mostly out for himself. That was until Link came untouched just from the slide of Rhett’s cock. He had never made someone do that before. He just remembers looking down at the kid’s blissed out face, gone from the feel of Rhett inside him. Things shifted too quickly, and Rhett remembers only being able to think about how he didn’t want the kid to leave, wanted to keep him by his side. That had never been the case in the past. 

Rhett was brought back to the present by a muffled voice. 

“You watchin’ me sleep, Mr. Fireman?” Link’s voice was hoarse, his eyes still heavy with sleep, hair a black mess, as he rolled over to look up at Rhett, his naked chest on display. 

“Yeah, kid,” Rhett sat his tea down and bent over to place a kiss on the top of Link’s head, “You’re lookin’ real pretty.” 

Link grinned at that, stretching out diagonally on Rhett’s California king. “Do you have to go to work?” 

Rhett pulled on his t-shirt, sighing, “Unfortunately, sweetheart. I have to pull at forty-eighter, too. So, if you wanna see me, you gotta come down to the station.” 

“Ugh, I don’t want to get out of bed.” Link was being a bit whiny, which is something Rhett would typically find annoying, but at the moment it was endearing. 

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, you can keep your pretty little ass in my bed all day.” 

“Yeah, you like the thought of me naked and in your bed while you’re away...working _ hard _ ?” Link punctuated the last word by lifting his foot to the crotch of Rhett's pants and pressing lightly. Rhett used his hips to press back then watched as Link rolled over onto his stomach, with a giggle. He lifted his hips, stretching out his back, exposing his hole, which was still slightly wet from Rhett’s cum leaking out during the night. Rhett let out a low, gravelly groan at Link's brazen behavior. He could hardly admit to himself the dirty things the sight made him want to do. Beyond that, he was overcome with a possessive sense of ownership, like he had marked what was his. _ Mine. All fuckin’ mine. _

He couldn’t be thinking like that when he needed to get to work. But then again he hadn't been showing much restraint lately. 

He crawled onto the bed, playfully biting Link’s asscheek as he situated himself above the smaller man’s body. "Mmmm. You're turnin' into a little slut, aren't ya?" Rhett ground his pelvis into Link. 

Link smirked. "_Your _little slut,” he said while working his hips against Rhett. 

_ Jesus. _ Rhett felt himself twitch in his pants. 

They stayed pressed together for a little while, grinding on each other as Rhett sucked a mark where Link’s neck and shoulder met. He was getting worked up real fast. 

“I am gonna have to change into new pants if you keep movin’ like this.” Rhett grabbed onto Link’s tiny waist, sitting back and looking down at the naked ass rubbing against his jeans. Link’s nude body against his clothed one was quickly becoming a kink. He ran his hands up Link’s back, squeezing at his broad, sturdy shoulders. Rhett couldn’t stop touching, didn’t think he would ever get tired of the lithe body before him. 

“Well, good thing I have to get back to school. I have an exam tomorrow that I need to study for.” Link rolled off of the bed and away from Rhett, leaving him gawking and hard in his pants. _ What a tease. _

He followed Link into the bathroom, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. He watched as the brunet made himself at home, grabbing a towel, placing it within arms reach, and getting in the shower. The domesticity of the moment made Rhett feel warm inside. 

He spoke up over the sound of the cascading water. “Listen, I have a spare key on the hook by the door. Stay here, finish gettin’ ready, eat somethin’. Take the key with you when you leave and lock up.” 

Link stuck his head outside of the shower door, hair sudsy, an adorable grin on his face. “You trust me enough to give me a key?” 

Rhett hadn’t really given much thought to the idea of trusting Link this early in their...relationship, but the idea didn’t seem crazy to him. 

Rhett chuckled, pushing himself from the door frame. “Yeah, sweetheart.” He walked over to Link and pressed his lips against wet ones. “Don’t make me regret it,” he said and gave Link’s ass a light slap. With that, Rhett left Link to get ready. He walked out of the bathroom and gathered his things: a bookbag, a lunch box with some snacks, and a thermos with tea. 

He made his way to the front door, pausing to look back and take in his surroundings: the unmade bed, messy from the previous night’s lovemaking, the sound of Link singing in the shower. Rhett was happy. He opened the door and then closed it behind him, heading to work with a smile and an unfamiliar tightness in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some jealous Rhett coming up in the next chapter! Stay tuned. :D


	7. The Kitchen Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett invites Link to a "family" dinner at the fire station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, your comments give me life! I appreciate you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. Love ya, kids! ;)

Rhett McLaughlin awakened something inside of Link Neal. And boy oh...no,  _ man _ oh man, did it feel  _ good. _ He walked around campus with his head held high, like he knew he was hot as hell, a twinkle in his blue eyes and a bright smile spread across his face. He winked at a couple of cute girls on the way to his first exam, relishing in the giggles and blushes he got in response. He felt unstoppable. And he felt even better when he left his exam, knowing that he aced it with ease. His new found confidence felt like a new beginning and he was more than ready to take on whatever life threw at him next. 

Link had just swiped his card to get back into Syme Hall when he received a text from Rhett.

_ Hey, kid. We’re having a little “family” dinner  _

_ tonight at the station. You wanna come? _

_ Family? _

_ Just the guys workin _

_ Sure! What time? _

_ 6 p.m. Bring an appetite.  _

Link could feel his cheeks getting sore from the never-ending smile plastered on his face as he walked into his dorm room to find his roommate Gregg at his desk studying. 

“Hey man, you look happy. Exam go well?” Gregg asked looking up from his textbook. 

“Yeah, pretty sure I kicked its ass.” Link threw himself back onto his bed, getting comfortable with his arms behind his head. 

Gregg looked over at Link with a smirk. “Wanna take mine?” 

“That would be a big fat no.” 

“Ah, well, figured it was worth a shot.” Gregg laughed. “Hey, a few of us are going to dinner tonight. You down?” 

“Uh, nah. I got plans.” 

“Oooooo, a date? Who's the lucky girl...or boy?” 

“Rhett. And trust me when I say he is definitely  _ not  _ a boy.” Link waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Dude, spare me the details,” Gregg said in mock disgust. 

“But listen, man.” Link got up on his knees with excitement, like he was about to tell Gregg that best story he had ever heard. “His dick is…” Link’s field of vision was suddenly preoccupied with a pillow flying towards him. 

“LINK!” 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll stop.” Link just barely caught the pillow and fell back onto his bed laughing hard. 

“Wait a minute…” Gregg got up and walked over to the side of Link’s bed. “Are you telling me you’re no longer a virgin?” 

Link hid behind the pillow so Gregg wouldn’t see the truth in his smile. 

***

When Link arrived at the station later that evening, Rhett was nowhere to be found. He walked out to the trucks, making his way to the make-shift gym to find him, but where it was once full of sweaty firemen, it was now empty.  _ Where is everybody?  _ Link thought before he suddenly heard laughter from a large group of men coming from the general direction of the kitchen. He let himself in, eyes going to every person inside, before realizing Rhett was not there either. 

It was the older fireman who helped Link find Rhett the first time who first took notice of Link’s searching eyes. “Well, well, will ya looky ‘ere...blue eyes has returned. You lookin’ for  _ Mr.  _ _McLaughlin_?” 

Link nodded. 

“He’s out on a call, should be back soon.” The man walked over to Link offering him a hand. “I’m Mike.” 

Link took his hand, making sure to grip extra hard. “I’m Link. Rhett invited me to dinner.” 

“He did, did he?” Mike shared glances with some of the other men in the room, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Link suddenly felt like he was a clueless kid not understanding what the adults in the room were talking about. 

“Well we’re still cookin’. You want to help cut some onions?” Mike went back behind the counter, the one Link was just now remembering Rhett had bent him over once upon a time, and picked up a sharp knife from a cutting board, waving it. 

Now, look. Link knew he probably shouldn’t go anywhere near a knife that sharp with how clumsy he was, and especially not with how his hands were shaking from the memories of him and Rhett’s encounter in the same kitchen these men were cooking in, but he wanted Rhett’s co-workers, his “family”, to like him, so he agreed. He walked behind the counter, taking up the knife and began to slowly chop at the onion. While he worked, Mike went around the room and introduced Link to everyone. There was Josh, a young, extremely buff man forming meatballs at the other end of the counter. There was Brad, a good looking blonde, who was probably only a few years younger than Rhett. He was perched on the counter along the side wall. Then there was Luke and Duke, two fraternal twins in their thirties. While they looked nothing alike, Link very quickly realized that they frequently talked and moved in unison as they sat at the small kitchen table. 

Link wasn’t paying much attention to the onion cutting. He was too busy taking in the constant banter between the men in the kitchen, occasionally throwing his head back in laughter. He was very much enjoying his time in their company, when suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his finger. He looked down at said finger, which was already covered with blood.  _ Oh no.  _ He felt himself getting dizzy, the corners of his vision turning black. Just as he thought he was about to go crashing to the floor, multiple rough hands were on him, holding him steady. 

Those same hands were leading him over to the kitchen table, one set lifting him by the hips and sitting him on the tabletop, grabbing at his hand. Another was pushing a glass of water to his lips, asking him to drink. Link did, taking a few deep breaths, slowly coming back, his vision clearing. He looked down to see a bandaid on his finger, then back up, embarrassed by all the worried faces looking at him. 

“Thanks for saving me, boys.” Link said, maybe a little too flirtatiously. All the men laughed at him just as the kitchen door swung open, revealing Rhett in his jeans and Buies Creek Fire Department t-shirt. There were two other men behind him, both pushing around Rhett to see what was going on. Link was just about to hop down from the table and run over to Rhett, when he noticed the large man’s face, his tense posture. Rhett looked...pissed, mad as hell. He brow was furrowed, jaw tightly clenched. His eyes were going black, and while all of this was happening, Link felt a warmth forming in his belly at the sight of Rhett’s anger. He kind of liked the sight of Rhett clearly worked up, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.  _ What’s wrong with me? _

“I’ll be right back,” Rhett huffed before he turned on his heel and left without another word. 

Link immediately went to follow, getting to the door just in time to see Rhett enter another at the end of the hallway. When Link caught up to him, he gingerly pushed the door open, giving Rhett time to stop him. But there was no force pushing back or voice telling him to go away. 

“Rhett…?” 

“Just give me a minute, Link.” Rhett’s palms were laid flat against the bathroom counter, his head hung between his shoulders, face dripping with water. 

“Did I do something?” 

Rhett looked at him through the mirror, his pupils blown with...anger? Or...jealousy? Link wasn’t sure anymore. Rhett took a deep breath, then asked Link, “What were you doing up on that table, Link?” 

“Rhett, I wasn’t…” In a flash, Link was crowded against the bathroom door, Rhett’s hands braced on either side of his head. Their lips smashed together, Rhett’s tongue pushing inside his mouth forcefully. There was something frantic, urgent, in Rhett’s kiss, so Link did his best to return the ferocity. He wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck and jumped, hugging Rhett’s hips with his legs. Rhett let out a growl, an honest-to-god growl, and grabbed onto the backs of Link’s thighs to pull him closer. He trailed kisses down Link’s jaw, sucked on Link’s neck just long enough to leave a mark, then pulled off with a lick. 

“Do you want me?” Rhett asked against Link’s cheek, moving his head back to look Link in the eyes. 

“Always.” Link closed the tiny bit of distance between them, licking into Rhett’s mouth as he was carried over to the counter and sat down, his back against the mirror. 

“God, you’re always so eager for it. I bet you wish I would take you out there right now, huh? Throw you in the middle of the kitchen and let them have their way with you. Pump you full of so much cum it would be running down your skinny legs,” Rhett said as he unbuttoned his pants just enough to get his hard cock out. 

_ Oh fuck. Where has this Rhett been?  _ Link took initiative, working open his own pants, and pulling them down awkwardly, moving too fast to be accurate. Rhett helped, getting the pants down just enough for Link’s bare ass to be exposed on top of the cold counter. He lifted the trapped legs up and placed them on his right shoulder. 

“They wouldn’t hesitate. That might be a room full of mostly straight men, but not one of them could resist this tight little ass bent over, hole open and twitchin’...beggin’ to be filled.” Rhett continued to run his dirty mouth, pausing to spit into his hand and smear it against Link’s hole. “And you would let them, wouldn’t you? Just as easy as the day you walked in here and let me  _ fuck  _ your virgin ass.” On the word fuck he shoved two fingers inside of Link unceremoniously. 

Link’s mouth opened in a silent scream. He was quickly getting dizzy with Rhett’s filthy words, head spinning at the images flashing behind his closed eyes. He had barely taken a breath from the time Rhett placed him on the counter and pushed his long fingers inside of him. And he only had time to take in a quick one before Rhett was replacing his fingers with his cock, pushing in just slow enough not to hurt Link. The brunet moaned loudly, then felt Rhett’s hand move to keep him quiet. The way Link’s legs were trapped in his pant legs made everything much tighter, made Rhett feel even bigger. 

Once Rhett was buried balls deep in Link, he grabbed Link’s chin, forcing him to look in his eyes, and said, “You could be their little station slut. Would you like that, baby boy? God, you’re so tight.” He pulled out and slammed back in, continuing the same hard pace, gentleness long forgotten. 

_ Oh my god...please.  _ Link nodded his head frantically, unable to express how much he loved the thought of that with words, too embarrassed to vocalize it. But he wanted Rhett to know it was only fantasy. 

He pulled hard on Rhett’s wrist, trying to get his hand away from his mouth. When he succeeded, he reassured Rhett. “I don’t want to be their slut...I-I’m y-yours. Only yours. You’re the only man I--  _ shit Rhett _ \-- I want this deep inside of me.” Link’s words spoke one truth, as did his body, as he tightened around Rhett’s cock, his own jumping against his stomach. 

“Damn straight you’re mine.” Rhett somehow managed he quicken his pace. He put his hand over Link’s loud mouth again, trapping in the moans and whimpers, and fucked him hard, harder than he ever had. Link grasped at Rhett’s right forearm and left bicep, loving the feeling of his muscles moving as they worked hard to show Link exactly who he belonged to. 

They were lost in each other, when, unexpectedly, the door opened. Someone popped their head in, but before leaving Link watched the unknown man take in the scene before him, briefly looking into Link’s pleasure-slanted eyes and biting his lip before shutting the door. The thought of this man catching them, and having to take a moment, no matter how brief, to look at Link being absolutely railed on the bathroom counter sat Link on fire. He practically screamed into Rhett’s hand as he came all over his stomach.

Rhett seemed unbothered by the brief visitor. “I’m the only one who can make you cum untouched, baby boy. I know  _ exactly _ how to give it to you. Isn’t that right?” 

“Yes, yes,” Link said with a shaky breath as Rhett dropped his hand. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes…” Link was about to explore something that he might regret, but it was the first thing that came to mind and he was too wrecked to filter his words, “...daddy.” 

Rhett seemed to like it, though, because the next thing Link felt was hot cum filling him up. Rhett fucked him roughly through his orgasm, cursing and groaning, causing cum to splash out all over Link’s ass. The feeling made Link’s dick twitch in interest until Rhett finally slowed down, stopping and resting his forehead on Link’s shoulder. 

“You were jealous,” Link said, as if he had just discovered the answer to life’s most important questions. 

“Shut up, kid.” Rhett stood tall, busying himself with washing the evidence of what they just did off of Link, an obvious blush on his cheeks. 

Link giggled, almost hysterically, falling over onto his side.

“Jesus. Calm down, Mr. Giggles. So what? I was jealous, okay?” 

“Rhett...,” Link said, getting serious, sitting up. “I had just cut my finger. They were helping me because I almost fainted.” Rhett’s blush deepened at Link’s explanation. “You have nothing to worry about. I only want you, okay?” Taking advantage of the added height, he pulled Rhett’s head towards him and kissed his forehead, hugging him tightly. He then let go and slid off the counter, buttoning his pants back up. He opened the door to leave, but turned around and looked back at Rhett before heading to the kitchen. “Unless...I mean if ya’ll really are in need of a...what did you say? A station slut?”

Rhett moved quick, ready to get Link, but he was already halfway down the hallway laughing a little too loudly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally active on Tumblr! Follow me @mythicalflow. :D


End file.
